Another Chance at Love
by ma1teo
Summary: Nikadine Story. Nadine comes back into town after leaving when Rebecca shows up on the scene. How has Nikolas been since she has been away? How do they react when they see each other after being apart for so long?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: First, let me say that this is my first attempt at writing any Fan fiction. This is a more reactive piece to the new that Claire Coffee being let out of her contract.

I wanted to write a story if her character was brought back down the road. I love nik and nadine together and I'm going to miss her character on the show. Let me know what you guys think.

Chapter 1

October 1, 2009

Nadine sat in her seat on the plane nervously thinking about where she was heading. It feels like it has been an eternity since she has been where she is heading. As the plane descends on the runway she closed her eyes hoping she was making the right decision of coming back to this place she used to refer as her home.

Nikolas sat at his desk trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him. It was of no use; it was hard concentrating on anything these days besides the mess he made out of his life. He was lonely and miserable. He hadn't been happy for a long time. The last relationship he was in was with Rebecca which didn't last long. At first when he saw her he just saw Emily in every possible way which made her irrestible. As he got to know her more he then realized she was nothing like Emily besides the resemblance in the looks. He then realized Emily was never coming back and he needs to let her go if he ever had a chance of being happy again. He remembered the last time he was happy which was just before Rebecca came to town. Nikolas sometimes remembered the woman that made him happy at that time. She was beautiful, smart, funny; interesting and he just let her go like nothing. With Nadine it was just so easy to be with her. He could be himself and she still looked at him like he was the best thing in the world. He would sometimes dream about her; her beautiful face, her deep blue eyes he could stare into forever, how soft her lips were, and the touch of her skin. He just loved being with her; laughing and talking. He knew it was his fault she was out of his life; one of the biggest regrets of his life. Just then he snapped back into reality realizing Nadine wasn't there. She wasn't even in town so he could apologize to her for the way he treated her. Now what did he have in his life: Spencer, Lulu, Lucky, Liz were all that was important to him. Nikolas looked down at his watch realizing the time. He needed to go upstairs and get ready for tonight.

Nadine was standing waiting for her luggage in baggage claim. As she waited she remembered the last time she left Port Charles. It's been about 8 months but she remembered the day with perfect clarity. She remembered the hot tears streaming down her face as she packed all of her things. The way Nikolas and she had ended their relationship. How she saw him kissing that woman; a name she couldn't even say because she hated her so much. Nadine was not a hateful person but she hated her for coming between Nikolas and her. She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw her luggage come around the belt. She grabbed it and went out to grab a cab. As she got into the cab, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number she knew all too well.

Liz sat home on the couch next to her boyfriend, Lucky. Lucky and her reconciled five months ago and she recently moved back into the Spencer home with the kids. Just then she heard her cell phone ring and she grabbed it to answer it.

"Hey Nadine what's up?" Liz said

"Oh, Really, Do you have any plans tonight? Why don't you come on over? Yes, I'm sure.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She hung up her cell phone.

(While Nadine has been gone Liz and she have talked all the time. Liz is the only real contact she kept in touch with from Port Charles especially since Leyla's death.)

"What are you up to?" Lucky asked

"Just inviting a friend over for dinner especially since it's her first night back in town." Liz replied

"But we already have a guest coming over. Don't you think she'll mine?"

"Relax, Honey they're going to run into each other eventually. We're just making it a little sooner than later. We both know how miserable Nikolas has been and I know Nadine hasn't been the happiest since she left. So, what's a little dinner between friends? Maybe it's a starting point of them patching things up."

"I just hope you know what you're doing. We could be asking for trouble here." Lucky replied

Liz ran into the kitchen to check on dinner her guests should be arriving any minute.

The doorbell rang. Lucky got up to answer the door. He smiled warmly when he saw Nadine. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Lucky asked

"Okay, thanks" Nadine replied

"Come in, Please"

"Thanks, I hope you don't mine I brought my luggage. I came in a cab and haven't checked into the hotel yet."

"No, of course not," Lucky laughed

Lucky took her luggage and sat it to the side of the living room.

Lucky noticed how good she looked. Obviously Washington has been good to her. He noticed how she was dressed. A little more dressed up than he was used to seeing her before she left Port Charles. He always liked Nadine. She was nice and sweet. At first he thought she was a little juvenile about her feeling towards his brother; but when you get to know her you realized that's just the way she is. She wears her heart on her sleeve.

"Please come in and sit. Can I take your jacket and get you something to drink?"

Nadine hands her jacket to Lucky

"Yes, please whatever you have, thanks"

Lucky hangs up Nadine's jacket in the closet and heads towards the kitchen to get Nadine a drink.

Nadine sat on the couch admiring the home of how sweet and charming it was. It reminded her of her home she grew up in Ohio.

Just then the doorbell rang. Nadine expected Lucky to come from the kitchen but he didn't. She called out to him but no answer. The doorbell rang again. She decided to just answer it. She swung the door open shocked of the person she saw in front of her. Eyes and handsome features she hadn't seen in a long time. Her mouth opened a bit by the surprise and before she could say a word all she heard him say was

"Nadine"


	2. Chapter 2

Before he even realized it a smile crept up on Nikolas' face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Beautiful features he never thought he would see again. All he could do was say her name.

"Nadine"

"Nikolas"

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were coming. If I knew…I don't want to intrude. I just came straight from the airport. I'll just go now to the Metrocourt," Nadine rambled.

Before she could even move he grabbed her arm. She loved the feeling she got when his hands were anywhere on her body.

Nikolas couldn't do anything but smile. He loved the way she rambled when she got scared or nervous. Something he was used to after being involved with her for all those month before. All he knew is he didn't want her to leave so all he could think to do was to grab her arm.

"Please don't leave!"

Nadine looked up into his eyes but she knew when she got there it was a bad idea. Every time she looked into his eyes she melted. His eyes were all misty as if he was emotional. Nadine just stood there staring into his eyes his hand still on her arm. Every instinct was telling her to wrap her arms around his neck and never let go. But her brain was telling her to go and run as far as she could go. Before either one of them could say a word Lucky and Liz came out from the kitchen. Lucky approached Nadine and handed her a drink.

"Thanks. I didn't know you were having a family dinner. I don't want to intrude. I think I should go," Nadine said.

Liz responded, "Nadine, you're not intruding. I invited you. You're our guest. Please stay, Nadine."

Nadine not knowing what to say or do just responded with an okay.

Nikolas handed the bottle of wine he brought to Lucky.

Lucky said, "Now, everyone please take a seat on the couch. Liz and I will be right back."

Lucky took Nikolas' coat and went into the closet to hang it up and went into the kitchen.

Nikolas guided Nadine towards the couch and they both sat down. There was an awkward silence as neither of them knew what to say.

Nikolas in an attempt to break the silence asked,

"So, how have you been?"

"Okay and You?"

"Fine….How's Washington?"

"Good. It's such a different environment. It's so exciting especially right now with the new president in office. There's so much focus on what's going on there now."

"Great. How do you like your job?"

"I really had a great time. It was exciting and did enjoy what I did."

"Enjoyed?"

"Yes, that's why I'm back. I will no longer be working in Washington. I'll be back at GH."

Nikolas smiled at hearing the news and the fact that she will be back in town. He might have a chance of making up what he did to Nadine all those months ago.

"Listen, Nadine, I just want to say I'm sorry for how we left things and what I did. I was a total idiot."

"Nikolas, it's okay. We just learned that we weren't good together."

Disappointment appeared on his face. Not good together…Is that was she really thought of them.

"Nadine….

Lucky and Liz interrupted their conversation by announcing dinner was ready. Lucky led them to the dinner table. They started eating with light conversation. Nadine talked about her job in Washington. Liz filled Nadine on what's been going on in town since she left. Lucky talked about the boys. Nikolas talked about Spencer.

Nadine without really think said,

"I've missed Spencer so much. Nikolas, would it be okay if I came by to see him?"

"Of course, he would be so happy to see you," he excitedly responded.

The two of them locked eye contact both of them unable to break away. Liz and Lucky exchanged glances and smiled at each other. They finished their meal and cleared the table. Nadine mentioned she should get going and check into the Metrocourt.

"What you're staying at a hotel? No, why don't you come to Wyndamere?"

"You know the answer to that question."

Nikolas giving a knowingly look and nodded.

Lucky and Liz felt uncomfortable by their exchange; feeling like they were somehow intruding.

"The Metrocourt is crazy right now with the Crimson fashion shoot going on and all the people from the city here."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll call the cab now."

"I'll drive you….No objections."

Nadine was trying to come up with any kind of objection but she couldn't think of any.

"Fine," Nadine said sarcastically.

"Great, let me get your luggage."

They both said goodbye to Liz and Lucky and thanked them for dinner. They headed out to Nikolas' car. He put her luggage in the trunk and opens the car door for Nadine to get in and closes the door behind her. He walks around to the other side and starts the engine and heads to the Metrocourt.

Nikolas kept thinking about what Nadine said before dinner and was trying to think of what to say as a response.

"Nadine, did you mean what you said before?"

A confused look appeared on Nadine's face.

"What?"

"About not being good together?"

Nadine not knowing how to respond stayed silent.

"I think the opposite. I thought we were great together. I don't blame you for leaving. I totally deserved it."

"How's Rebecca?"

"I wouldn't know."

"I just thought since you were so interested in her. After all, you picked her over me and our relationship. All you ever wanted was the ability to see Emily. First, it was her ghost and it took me forever to convince you to choose life over the ability of seeing her. Then she came to town and it was like we were back to a year ago."

Nikolas pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Why are you stopping?"

"I totally deserved that and you're absolutely right. The only reason I was interested in her was because she looked like Emily. She had no other qualities that I liked. She wasn't you."

"But that didn't bother you back then."

"You're right I was so wrapped up in Emily at the time and I couldn't see anything else."

Nikolas started the car again towards the hotel.

"Nadine, I missed you. I missed seeing you all the time. I missed your smile and your laugh. I missed your stories and your sayings. I just missed you."

Nikolas pulled up in front of the Metrocourt.

Nadine didn't want to continue this conversation.

"Goodnight Nikolas."

"Goodnight Nadine."

They both got out of the car. Nikolas opened the trunk and gets her luggage out. Nadine reaches for her luggage but he refuses to give it to her. He just starts walking towards the hotel. Nadine follows behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean there are no rooms? I have a reservation."

"Miss, I'm sorry we don't see a record of your reservation. We can try to find around hotel around but everything is pretty much booked up with the special photo shoot coming up."

Nikolas stepped in

"Thank You."

"Come on Nadine. It doesn't look like your staying here tonight. Just come back to Wyndamere for tonight."

Nadine was angry. The last thing she wanted to do was be alone with Nikolas in his big castle on her first night back in Port Charles. But it looked like she had no alternative.

"Fine, it looks like I have no choice; but Nikolas, don't think for one minute things are okay between the two of us. They certainly are not," Nadine angrily fumed.

Nikolas nodded his head and picked up her luggage to put it into the trunk. They both walked to the car and he put her luggage into the car. He was about to go to her side of the car but he noticed she was already inside so he ran to the driver side and started the car and drove off.

The car was absolutely silent. Not a word was muttered between the two of them. Nikolas wanted to continue their conversation from before but thought better of it. Nikolas had noticed how her attitude had changed from before. She had been the same old sweet Nadine. The Nadine he had remembered: Understanding, lovely, kind hearted. But in a matter of minutes she had changed to an angry cold person. Nikolas knew she did not want to be with him tonight, especially at Wyndamere. He hated the fact that she was so angry with him. He knew he deserved everything she was dishing out. He knew he really had hurt her; but Nikolas was determined to get through to her. Change the person before him from a cold distant person to the warm person he knew all too well. He needed to put that beautiful smile back on her face.

Nikolas and Nadine got out of the car and waited for the launch to come. Still standing in silence he wanted her to just say anything at all but she wouldn't. He was thinking how unlike her to be so silent. She was usually the one that felt the need to fill the air with words. Standing he was thinking of another time when they were waiting for the launch. He was remembering the time when he had the brain tumor and they had just come from the Haunted Star. They were waiting after he offered to give her some tips regarding gambling. He remembered how beautiful she looked in that strapless dress; she always looked beautiful no matter what she wore. Now that time seemed like a lifetime ago. That time in his life was so dark and it was before he realized he had any feelings for Nadine. He got snapped out of his thoughts when the launch approached. They both went on and awaited their descent to Spoon Island.

Nadine stood on the launch thinking how she never thought she would be heading back to this place ever again. Before she came back she had accepted the fact that her and Nikolas would just never happen. She had been thinking about the way she has been acting since they left the hotel. She didn't want to be so rude; but she felt she needed to distance herself from Nikolas. Nikolas broke her heart when he chose Rebecca over her. Now Nadine needed to protect herself and her heart. She didn't want to be this close to Nikolas again. He always had this effect of her. When she decided to come back to Port Charles she didn't expect to really be spending time with Nikolas. Yes, she knew she would run into him eventually and she would be civil towards him. The last thing she expected was to spend her first night at Wyndamere.

Nikolas couldn't help but notice her curly hair blowing in the wind and how the moonlight hit her face. He always loved her hair. He loved touching it; loving the satin touch and kissing the top of her head. He noticed her shivering a bit in the cold October air. He took off his jacket and came up behind her placing it on her shoulders. Nikolas heart raced with the thought of being so close to Nadine. He missed this and all he wanted to do was to turn her around and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

Nadine was standing and staring out into the water. She was trying to do anything so she didn't have to look at Nikolas. She felt the chilly air finally hit her and she shivered a bit. All the sudden she felt warmth. She felt his jacket on her shoulders and felt his hand on her body. She couldn't help but revel in the fact of him being so close. All of the sudden she felt his hands on her hair smoothing it like he did so many times before. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Don't, Nikolas."

"Don't what?"

Nadine turned around them being mere inches apart.

"Please don't touch me like nothing has happened."

Nikolas couldn't help but notice her eyes so full of hurt and pain. He hated he was the one that put all that hurt into her eyes. All he wanted to do was kiss her eyelids so all the hurt would melt away by the warmth of his lips. His eyes went to her lips staring at them. He missed the taste and warmth of her beautiful lips. He missed every feeling and sensation he got in his body when his lips were on hers. Her lips looked so tempting; so full and sweet. He couldn't stand it anymore his lips need to be on hers. He needed to take the chance he didn't know when he would get another opportunity like this again.

Nadine saw the look in his eyes and recognized it; a look she saw so many times before. She saw him looking at her lips. He always stared at her lips just as he was about to kiss her. She didn't know what to do; she couldn't tear her eyes from his. She knew she shouldn't let him kiss her but she wanted it so much. He leaned in just as their lips were about to touch the launched stopped interrupting their moment. Nadine broke their embrace and gave Nikolas back his jacket. Nikolas stared after her and then followed behind.

They both headed up to Wyndamere. Nikolas took her and her luggage to her room. The room was familiar because it was the same one she stayed in after the fire.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay, thanks."

"Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything else. You know where my room is."

"Yes, I do," trying not to think of him and his bed.

"Okay, We'll I'll leave you alone then."

"Goodnight, Nikolas."

"Goodnight, Nadine."

Nikolas heads out the door and closes it behind him. He leaned against it while closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Nadine woke up early the next morning first unaware of her surroundings. Then, all of the events of the prior night came flooding back through her mind. She thought of Nikolas down the hall in his bed and knew she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. She got out of the bed, grabbed her things, and headed towards the bathroom.

Nikolas was asleep down the hall in his bed tossing and turning. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door waking him up.

Nikolas said "Come in."

Nadine enters. She was only wearing a camisole and shorts. Nikolas was taking in her appearance looking so beautiful and sexy.

"I couldn't sleep. I could only think about you in your bed and how I wanted to be here with you."

Nikolas sits up in bed and gets up on his knees in the bed. Nikolas just in his boxers motions for her with his hand.

"Come here."

Nadine closes the door behind her and walks towards his bed. Nikolas moves so he can be closer to her. Nikolas looks at her taking in every inch of her. He brings his hands up to touch her cheeks and he then trails his hands down her neck then to her chest. He just needed to feel her soft skin. He brings his hands down to her camisole and lifts it up over her head. He looked at her topless; she had the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful."

He grabbed her and started kissing her. Her arms went around his neck pulling them closer together. Nikolas could feel her harden against him. He moved his lips down to her neck throwing her head back. Trailing his lips down further…..

There was a knock at the door which woke him from his dream state. It took him a second to realize it was all a dream. Nadine wasn't anywhere in his room or there was no sign that she was ever there. There was another knock.

"Come in"

Alfred came in with breakfast and the newspaper.

"Alfred, I will be having breakfast downstairs with Nadine when she wakes up."

"Oh, Ms. Nadine has already left."

"What!! Fine just leave the tray here!"

Nikolas couldn't believe she had just left without letting him know. He got out of bed and ran to the room where she was staying. Her things were gone. The bed made; but there was a note on the bed.

Nikolas,

Thanks for the bed and the hospitality last night. I appreciate it. I guess I'll probably see you around.

Goodbye

Nadine

Why did that sound so final? He couldn't just let her walk out of his life again. He made that mistake once before he sure wasn't going to do it again. He decided in that very moment he was going to do anything and everything possible to get Nadine back. He wanted her….no he needed her in his life. He was absolutely miserable without her.


	5. Chapter 5

Nadine stood on the launch waiting to be on land again. She felt bad about the manner in which she left. It was rude of her to leave like the way she did with him giving her so much hospitality last night. That was Nikolas for you always nothing but polite. She didn't know what to think of Nikolas right now. It was easy being mad and upset with him from a distance; but the close proximity she had with him last night made it so tempting for her. He always had this effect on her when she lived in Port Charles before; she only had wanted Nikolas. He was the only person that had really interested her. She knew she couldn't be like that again. She needed to move on and go forward in her life. She needs to move from Nikolas but she didn't know if she could. She got off the launch and got into the cab that was waiting for her. Nadine went to pick up her keys to her new apartment. She unlocked her apartment door and dropped off her luggage. She then decided to go to General Hospital. She went out the door and headed towards the place she would be working again.

Nadine got off the elevator at the hospital and shocked faces were all around her. She walked over to the nurse's station and saw Epiphany and said Hi. Epiphany complimented her on how good it was to have her back and that things haven't been the same since she left. They made arrangements of her starting her new position. Nadine left and knew there was one more stop she needed to make.

Liz was home and she had just put Cameron and Jake down for a nap. She was now in the kitchen baking enjoying the few minutes she had to herself before Lucky gets home or the boys wake up. The doorbell rang and she ran out the kitchen to go and answer it. She opened the door and saw Nadine.

"Hey, Nadine."

"Hi, Liz, how are you?"

"Good and you."

"Okay. I just wanted to thank you for dinner last night. It was wonderful."

"No Need"

"Oh, and the set up….thanks for that," Nadine said sarcastically.

"I have no idea what you mean," Liz said while grinning.

"Come on, you invite me over and Nikolas just happens to be coming over as well."

"Okay, I knew Nikolas was coming and I was hoping last night was a way for you guys to patch things up."

"Trust me we will not be patching things up. There are just way too much bad things that have happened. Nothing is going to happen between me and Nikolas….But I guess I should thank you."

"For what?" Liz asked curiously

"The hotel lost my reservation so Nikolas put me up for the night."

"Oh, really?" Liz said with a big grin on her face.

"Don't get any ideas. Nothing happened. It doesn't mean a thing. Nothing is going to happen between me and Nikolas."

"Oh, Okay. Whatever you say, Nadine."

"Liz, nothing."

Nikolas was so disappointed when he found out Nadine had already left when he woke up. He wanted to be able to spend more time with her. He missed her even if it was just conversing with her. He needed to see her again; especially after that dream last night. He had no idea where she had gone. Was her apartment ready for her or would she be spending the night in a hotel? The only place he could think to look was at the hospital. That was the place he usually ran into her. He hasn't been a part of her life in so long. He wondered if she had changed since he knew her before. It didn't seem she had changed much from last night; it was like no time had passed at all. He knew before she left he had cared about her but it took her being away to realize how intense his feelings actually were. It looked like her clothing had changed slightly; a little more sophisticated. Her attitude towards him had changed. He was used to seeing her all bubbly, happy, and nothing really fazing her at all. He saw parts of that last night but he also saw anger which he never had really seen in the past. He decided he needed to try to see if she was at the hospital. He grabbed his keys and left.

Nadine decided to take a walk around town and see if much had changed since she left. She went to the park, the pier, and passed by the street where the clinic was. Everywhere she went she was reminded of a time that she spent with Nikolas.

The Park- running into Nikolas when she told him she would marry him to help him with his immigration status.

The Pier-where she fell flat on her face after the night they first slept together.

The clinic-way too many memories to count. There were all the late nights with them working together. Nikolas tried to convince her not to investigate the counterfeit drugs at the clinic. There was the fire that occurred where he carried her out of the Smokey clinic in his arms. The fire was the turning point of their relationship where he finally admitted he had feelings for her more than friendship.

She came across Kelly's; when she left it had been closed because of the mob explosion. She decided she mine as well stop and get some lunch while she was here. So she went inside and grabbed a table.

Nikolas got off the launch and started heading towards the hospital on a mission to find Nadine. He thought he would make a quick stop first. He was getting kind of hungry and needed a cup of coffee so he decided to stop at Kelly's first then he would head over to the hospital.

Nikolas opened the door to Kelly's and headed to the counter waiting for Mike to come out to take his order.

"I'll be right with you," Mike yelled from the kitchen.

Nikolas looked down at his watch and turned around as a way of occupying himself while he was waiting. He looked around and came across a head of beautiful blonde hair he knew so well. She was preoccupied by looking at the menu she probably hadn't noticed him enter the diner. He walked towards her table.

Nadine sat at the table trying to decide what to order. Then, suddenly she felt a presence of someone staring at her. She looked up and saw Nikolas standing over her. This was the last place she expected to run into him. He didn't say a word; he was just staring at her.

"May I join you?"


	6. Chapter 6

"May I join you?"

Nadine didn't know what to say. The last thing she wanted to do was to have lunch with Nikolas. All she wanted to do was avoid him but he always ended up showing up around every corner. What was he trying to do? She couldn't say no; that's just rude and mean. Especially, after what he did for her last night and after she just walked out on him this morning.

"Sure."

Nikolas takes a seat across from her. He smiled as she brought the menu in front of her face as in an attempt to avoid looking at him. He brings his hands up and reaches across the table and pushes her menu down.

Nikolas was shocked when came across Nadine at Kelly's. What are the chances? He was looking for her and came in here by accident just to find her here. Talk about fate.

He looked at her across the table with her holding the menu in front of her. He knew she was trying to avoid him; but he wouldn't let her get away with it.

"Do you know what you want?" Nikolas asked

Nadine thought to herself what she wanted and it wasn't food. Nadine smiled at his attempt at flirting. She knew exactly what she wanted but she couldn't let him know that. It has always been Nikolas.

"Yes… What are you doing Nikolas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?"

"I was hungry."

"I'm sure you were."

Nikolas laughed at her response.

"Exactly what are you hungry for, Nadine?" Nikolas asked while having a big grin on his face.

Nadine knew his full meaning.

"Food, Nikolas, get your head out of the gutter."

"Hey, I was referring to food. My head doesn't seem to be the one in the gutter."

Nadine smiled.

The waitress came over and took their order.

"Why did you run out this morning?"

"Nikolas, I'm sorry about that. It was really rude of me. I'm sorry you were so kind to me and you offered me a place to stay and I…."

Nikolas interrupted, "Nadine, of course I offered you a place to stay. You are always welcomed at Wyndamere. I was just disappointed to wake up and find you gone."

"I had to take care of some stuff being my first day back in town."

"Okay…So, where are you spending tonight?...at a hotel?"

"No, my apartment is ready."

Nikolas disappointedly said, "Oh"

The waitress came over and sat down their food on the table. Silence filled the air as they started to eat their food.

"Nadine, I really think we should talk."

"We are talking."

"No, I mean privately."

"Nikolas, no we don't"

Nikolas stared at her with a bewildered look on his face.

Nadine continued, "I am not really interested in bringing up the past and talking about what happened. I didn't come back here for that reason. Nikolas you were really the last thing I thought about when I decided to come back to town."

"Nadine, I know I am not the reason you came back to town. I just think there are things that need to be said especially on my end."

"Nikolas….

Nikolas cut her off, "Nadine, I've missed you. You have no idea how much I thought about you and what we had in the last eight months. You were always on my mind.

Nadine was getting teary eyed. Nadine knew she had to get out there now or she would give in. She just wanted to reach across the table and grab him and start kissing him. Nadine got out of her chair, grabbed her stuff, threw some money down on the table, and ran out of there.

Nikolas thought how they were conversing like old times. They always had this flirty side to their relationship. He missed this so much. He needed to clear the air. As soon as the word came out of his mouth and looked at her he knew he made a mistake. All of the sudden she ran out of there. He knew it was way too soon to tell her all of that. He just threw his head back in frustration. He closed his eyes berating himself for coming clean about his feelings. He didn't even tell her how he truly felt about her. All he had said was that he missed her and that scared her off. He didn't know what he should do next.


	7. Chapter 7

Nadine woke up early the next morning. She was exhausted since she got back into town; she was having a hard time sleeping. All she could think about were the events of the last two days replaying them over and over in her mind. She thought about Nikolas and what he said to her right before she ran out of Kelly's. Nadine wondered what Nikolas was really up to. Was he playing games with her or was he really being honest and speaking from his heart? Did he really want her back and to try to make things work this time? Or was he just really lonely and wanted someone to keep his bed warm at night? What has he being doing for the last 8 months? More importantly, who has he been involved with? Was it just Rebecca or a long string of conquests? After she left last time she couldn't help thinking that was all she meant to him, a conquest. She thought that she meant more to him but maybe she was just a substitute for Emily not being there. He said all the right things; all his sweet talking. She couldn't believe she fell for it. 'The best thing to happen to him all year'; what a load of BS that was. So many questions and thoughts were racing through her mind. She needed to do something to clear his mind. She decided she would go jogging. It was a little cold out but she need to do something to clear her head.

Nikolas was on the launch headed to the main land. He was on his way to the hospital for a board meeting.

Nadine was past the point of jogging now she was running fast. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. She had her ipod on full blast and was concentrating on her music.

Nikolas got off the launch reading his newspaper in front of him. All of the sudden he felt the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm so sorry," Nadine said not even looking up to see who she knocked into.

They both raised their heads at the same time and saw each other.

"I can't believe this!" Nadine said rolling her eyes.

"Why is it that I run into you everywhere I turn?" Nadine continued showing frustration.

Nikolas just looked at her. Her face was all red from exhaustion obviously she had been running very fast. He noticed her outfit tight against her curves. Nikolas still could not say a word but just stood there. He noticed her shivering; she wasn't wearing a jacket.

"Where's your jacket?"

"What?" Nadine asked while looking at him like he was crazy.

"Nadine, are you crazy it's cold out here?"

"I don't wear a jacket when I'm working out."

Nikolas opened up his coat and stepped forward and wrapped the edges of his coat around her so they were in an embrace. Nadine felt warm and didn't want to push him away. Heat radiated from his body. She moved her hands up his lower back so Nikolas could move even closer to her. There was no distance between them at all. Nadine looked up into his eyes. Nikolas moved his hand to caress her cheek. Nadine closed her eyes giving Nikolas a sign that she still felt something for him. She opened up her eyes and they locked eye contact. Nikolas looked at her and felt her wanting and somehow permission to kiss her. He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head under her hair his hand going against the smooth skin of her neck. He pulled her head towards his and leaned in until his lips landed on hers. Nadine's eyes closed when she saw him lean in. When his lips landed on hers it was soft and gentle at first. She opened her mouth slightly giving him access to enter. The kiss intensified as he massaged his tongue against hers. A moan escaped the back of her throat giving him reason to kiss more passionately. They kissed hungrily for their want of each other. This was something they both had wanted for a long time. The two of them being transported back in time when he first kissed her and threw her on the desk. The kiss continued for several minutes until they both had to come up for air. The two of them couldn't speak for not knowing what to say and lack of energy. Nikolas not wanting the contact to end started kissing her cheek and he whispered into her ear, "Come back to Wyndamere with me?"

Nadine shook her head yes

Nikolas smiled and went to call for the launch.

With Nikolas on the phone it gave her a few minutes to think.

What was she doing? She knew as soon as she got to Wyndamere she would have no self control and end up in his bed. She was not thinking with her head right now. Was she going to make it so easy for him that as soon as he kisses her she would jump right into bed with him? She wanted to but she knew she couldn't. She needed to get out of there before the launch comes.

With Nikolas' back turned she felt this was her chance. She couldn't tell him because she knew right now she had no willpower and he would try to talk her out of it. She knew if she told him she would in the end go home with him. Nadine ran up the steps of the pier. Nikolas gets off the phone and turns just as she was sprinting away.

"Nadine!!"

Nadine runs after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Nadine ran as fast as she could go. Tears were streaming down her face. She was in a hysterical state. She couldn't calm down. Nadine just wanted to go home and throw herself in the safe haven of her bed. She felt herself getting tired so she knew she needed to stop to rest.

Nadine was bending over trying to catch her breath. Suddenly, she heard her name coming from a very familiar voice. She told herself she needed to calm down; he couldn't see her in this state.

Nikolas ran as fast as he could go. It was so unlike him to run after a woman; but he knew he needed to go after Nadine. Why would she run off like that? Had he scared her off by inviting her back to Wyndamere? They didn't have to do anything; he wasn't expecting her to jump in bed with him. But, he wouldn't exactly turn her down if she wanted to. He just wanted to be with her. Remembering all the times she had gone to Wyndamere in the past. Was she now scared to even be alone with him? He never wanted her to ever be afraid of him. She was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He just couldn't lose her now. He was cursing himself for moving too fast for her. He knew this woman and he knew that might have scared her off. He just hoped he hadn't ruined this opportunity of having a potential future relationship with her.

Nadine felt herself being turned around by the arms of very strong man. She couldn't overpower him like she could ever. Nikolas saw tears in her eyes and it broke his heart that they were there. He put his hands on both sides of her face and leaned down so his face was at equal height to hers.

"Please don't cry, Baby! The last thing I ever wanted to do was scare you. I never want you to be afraid of me."

"Nikolas, I'm not scared of you. I could never be afraid of you. I feel the complete opposite when I'm with you; I feel so safe. I am just so afraid of my feelings for you. I thought distancing myself from you these last eight months would help me get over you and put you in the past. But, I feel I am back to where I was before I left town when all I wanted to do was be you."

Nadine hated herself for saying so much but she could never stop herself from being honest with Nikolas. Why can't she for once not be honest and lie to the man? Why was she such a terrible liar? All she wanted to do was lie to him so he would just back off and leave her alone.

Nikolas took everything that Nadine had just said in.

"Nadine, I just want to be with you too. There is nobody in the world that means more to me than you. I thought of you constantly since you left town. You were always on my mind; I couldn't forget you or what we had."

"Nikolas, do you remember the last time you told me that you wanted me?"

"Huh?"

"It was almost a year ago when we decided we would give this relationship a chance. I asked you at that time to always be honest with me. If you wanted to end things with me back then you should have just told me; not me finding you in the arms of another woman."

"Nadine, I'm so sorry."

"I know you are but that's not the point. How do I know I can trust you now? What has really changed? I have all these feelings for you and I want to be with you but I just can't. Nikolas, one thing we always had before was honesty and trust. We don't have that anymore and without that we don't have anything."

"Please forgive me?" Nikolas pleaded

"Nikolas, I'm not saying this to punish you. I really am not; but at this point I can't trust you. I'm just trying to be honest with you and not lead you on. I have too much respect for you to do that but I wished you had the same for me. How do I know you won't do the same thing again if you get a better offer?"

"Nadine, I know I was an idiot, moron, and jerk. Did I leave anything out just let me know. You name it; but the last thing I want to do is lose you. I have been totally miserable without you in my life. If I thought you didn't feel the same I would just walk away and leave things as they are. But, I see it when I look in your eyes and I felt in that kiss we just shared. I know you want me just as much as I want you. As far as getting a better offer there is nothing in the world better than you, Nadine."

Nikolas continues

"I hate that I put those tears in your eyes. I once promised you that I would never hurt you and that's just what I did. I don't know what I can do or say to show you how truly sorry I am and how I regret the actions I took back then."

"I do know how sorry you are; I do see it when I look at you. But I can't forgive and forget so easily. I think we need some distance from each other for awhile."

"Distance, we've had hundreds of miles between us for all of those months. If all this time didn't help it's not going to do anything now. "

"I've only been back a few days and I've seen you more now than I did back when we were dating."

"Do you think I expected or planned to run into you today, I was on my way to a board meeting. Running into you at Kelly's going there was a last minute whim because I was hungry. Really I am don't keep running into with an agenda. It's just fate. Maybe they're telling us we were meant to be."

"If we were so meant to be why the hell did it not work before?" Nadine asked getting all worked up.

"Timing; maybe it was just not our time. Nadine, when we were together before I loved you being in my life. But, I also wished we met at a different time. It wasn't fair to you to be with me when I was so wrapped up in Emily. I couldn't love you the way you needed and deserved to be loved."

Nikolas moved closer to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. Nadine slid her hands up to his shoulders.

Nikolas continues

"Back then I really wasn't ready for a relationship. I needed time to let go of Emily and move on. But, I'm ready now. I want to move on and I want a relationship with you and only you. I can't imagine being with anyone but you."

"Now I'm not ready Nikolas. Can you please just keep your distance? I just need some time."

Nadine pushed him away forcing Nikolas to take his hands from her waist. She stepped back.

"Please, Nikolas, can you just do that for me? Can you please give me some time? Maybe we do have a future together maybe we don't. I just don't know right now. I need some time to think about us and what we've both said. If you see me I will say hi but I don't want to have long contact and conversation with you."

"Please, Nikolas, can you do what I'm asking?"

Nikolas reluctantly shook his head yes.

"I don't want to but I know how much it means to you so I will. The reason I'm doing this is I really do believe we have a future together."

Nikolas continues

"Nadine, in the end we will be together."

Nikolas reluctantly walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Nadine got up early to report for her first day of work. She was a bit excited and scared at the same time. She hadn't seen most of her fellow colleagues in so long. Then, a thought hit her what if she runs into Rebecca. She's not sure what happened to her. Nikolas just said she wasn't with him anymore. Did she still live in Port Charles? Was she still working at GH or did she get a job somewhere else? Nadine tried not to think of it and started to get ready for work.

General Hospital was bustling with activity. There had been an accident and the hospital was total chaos. Nadine came in and saw all the activity so she ran to the locker room to put her things away and came out to assist in anyway she could.

Nadine came out and saw Patrick Drake working on a patient so she ran over to be of any assistance. Dr. Drake smiled when he saw her and started shouting out orders. She turned to do what he asked when he said,

"Nadine"

"Yes"

"It's good to have you back."

"Thanks. It's good to be back."

Then Nadine ran off.

Nikolas was walking towards Lucky and Liz's house for breakfast. Lately, they all tried to get together once and awhile for breakfast as a way of catching up. Nikolas rang the doorbell and Liz answered it ushering him in. They hugged and he sat down on the couch. Then, Lulu and Lucky came in from the kitchen. They hugged each other and sat down.

They were all grabbing food in front of them and started talking. They were all catching up on each others lives. Lulu talked about Johnny and her job. Lucky talked about his job. Liz talked about the hospital and the boys.

Liz looked at Nikolas and started

"Speaking of hospitals how's Nadine?"

Nikolas rolled his eyes.

"I knew you were going to get there somehow."

"Well, how are things with her?"

"Actually, right now not very good."

"What happened? I thought after her spending the night at Wyndamere you guys were getting on the right track."

Lulu interjected," Wait, she spent the night at Wyndamere?"

Nikolas responded, "Nothing happened, unfortunately."

They all laughed in unison.

Nikolas continued, "I thought we might be getting somewhere. We were talking mostly me apologizing over and over again."

"So what happened?"

"I made the worst mistake."

"Nikolas, what did you do??"

"I kissed her."

"And…the problem was?"

"Then, I invited her back to Wyndamere."

"No, you did not Nikolas. What's wrong with you?" Liz said while laughing.

Liz shook her head.

"Did you think it was going to be so easy to get her to forgive you?"

"I didn't invite her back to go to bed with her. I just wanted to be with her. Of course if she wanted more to happen I wouldn't be turning her down."

They all laughed.

Nikolas continued, "I just don't know what to do. All I know is that I need to get her back. I'm not too happy where we left things. She told me to keep my distance and give her time to regain my trust."

"Then, do what she asks."

"How am I supposed to win her back when she doesn't want me anywhere near her?"

"It will happen if you both feel the same way about each other. Which I'm pretty sure you both do."

"I don't know. I thought I saw it in her eyes before I kissed her but after all I saw were tears."

"Don't you think that is a sign? If she didn't have any feelings for you she wouldn't be so emotional and affected by you being so near."

"Yeah, Maybe. I guess all I can do is just wait it out."

"Nikolas. Yes. But don't wait too long. Be around but don't be around at the same time."

Nikolas nodded his head understanding exactly Liz's meaning. The last thing he wanted was to lose her to anything or to anyone.

Lucky and Lulu sat there the whole time mostly silent during Liz and Nikolas exchange on the subject of Nadine. Nikolas just realizing the conversation somehow turned to just about him.

"So, is there anything that we can talk about except my messed up love life or lack of it?"

Lulu responded, "No, not really. Right now you take the cake of having the most messed up life."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks passed by and Nadine was adjusting nicely to her new job and home. She felt like she was getting back to normal especially since she hadn't had a run in with Nikolas since their exchange on the docks.

Nadine was standing at the Nurse's station when Liz came by now that she was on duty.

"Hi Nadine."

"Hey, Liz."

"How have things been since you've been back?"

"Great. The Job has been wonderful and I love my new apartment."

"Good. Anything else been going on in your life?"

"No, can't think of a thing."

Nadine walked away to check on some patients.

Nadine was walking while not looking where she was going. She was too busy looking down at her charts. She suddenly collided into someone. She felt strong arms grab her shoulders to prevent her from falling. She looked up and saw very handsome features.

"I'm so sorry," Nadine apologized.

"It's quite okay." The man said while smiling.

Nadine smiled back.

"I should get back to work."

"Okay."

She walked away and looked back and saw him walk in the opposite direction. Nadine finishes what she was doing and goes back to the nurse's station. Nadine sees the man again and approaches Liz.

"Liz, do you know who that is?"

"Where?"

Nadine points trying not to be too conspicuous.

"Oh, that's Dr. Harrison."

"What's his specialty?"

"Pediatrics. He hasn't been here that long so I don't know really that much about him."

"Really. He's nice looking."

"Yeah. I guess he is."

With that being said Nadine left Liz to get back to work. Liz stared after her hoping this didn't mean the end of the possible relationship between Nadine and Nikolas. Liz tried to stay out of her friend's love lives but she in her heart knew that they both wanted to be with each other. Nadine has fast become a very close friend and Nikolas has been a friend since they were teenagers. She knew Nikolas had loved Emily very much but it was way past the time for him to find someone else to love. Liz was pretty sure that Nadine was that woman. Liz pulled out her cell phone.

"I need to talk to you."

Nadine was tired she had pulled a double shift to fill in for a nurse that called out last minute. She knew she had to pay her dues since she is the newest nurse on staff. It was kind of like starting all over again. She really didn't mind because she loved her job and she was a nurturing soul. She was at the Nurse's station when she saw Dr. Harrison approach her.

"You look tired."

"Oh, I'll be fine."

"Why don't you get a few minutes of sleep in the lounge?"

"Can't way too busy."

"You're not going to do any of us any good if you pass out."

"I'm not new at this; I've been a nurse for many years. I've had a lot of practice to function without sleep."

"Oh, is that right? So you're superwoman, huh?"

Nadine laughed.

"That's right…Didn't you know of all my superpowers."

Dr Harrison laughed.

"Oh, and that would be what?"

"Well let's see. There is my x-ray vision…oh and my ability to read minds and turn things to stone just by looking at it."

They both laughed.

"So you can read minds, huh?"

He leaned down on the tabletop of the nurse's station in an attempt to get closer to her.

"That's right."

"So what am I thinking right now?"

"I'm not exactly sure. What are you thinking?"

"That I have to be staring at the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on."

Nadine blushed and the Doctor walked away.

Nikolas had stepped off the elevator a few minutes ago. He got off and saw Nadine laughing. He had missed that laugh. But to his surprise she was laughing with another man and flirting. She was flirting like she used to do with him. With that thought he became furious. Nikolas walked away and looked for the reason he had come to the hospital in the first place. He walked towards Liz.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did you notice that?"

Liz pointed to Nadine and the doctor.

"How could I miss it? He's all over her."

"Awe, you're jealous. How sweet."

Nikolas smiled sarcastically.

"Liz, why did you call me?"

"That is the reason."

"I don't understand."

"Come on Nikolas. You can't sit back anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You have given her distance like you promised but enough is enough. Now, you need to put your plan into action."

"Plan…What Plan?"

Liz rolled her eyes. Men are so dense.

"Action Plan get Nadine back."

Nikolas smiled "I didn't know I had a plan."

Liz smiled. "Luckily you have me…Here is what you're going to do."


	11. Chapter 11

Nikolas was getting everything he needed for tonight. Liz made him a list of things that he needed. He added a few things for his own personal touch. He wanted tonight to be just perfect. He just hoped Nadine wouldn't refuse his invitation.

Nadine was about done with her shift. She was packing up her stuff and ready to head out of the door to go home. She heads out towards the hospital lobby and pushes the down button for the elevator. The elevator door opens and she sees Nikolas.

"Going down?"

Nikolas shakes his head yes.

Nadine enters the elevator and the doors close behind her. As soon as the elevator doors close he pushes the button for the rooftop.

"I thought you were going down?"

"We're taking a slight detour."

"No, we're doing no such thing. I'm tired and just want to go home."

"This will only take a second. Then, I'll drive you home."

"I can drive myself home."

"No, you're not. Look how exhausted you are. You will do no such thing in your condition."

Nadine was too tired to argue.

"Okay."

The doors open and Nadine steps out of the elevator and stood in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Nadine looked around the rooftop all she saw were white lights in every inch of the rooftop. She could smell the fragrance from the flowers that were all around her. Orchids, roses, hydrangeas, Lilies, gardenias were all around which were only a few of the different types of flowers that surrounded her. There was a blanket on the ground filled with a beautiful spread of food.

Nadine smiled. No one has ever done anything like this for her before. She was overwhelmed with emotion. Before she could even say a word Nikolas comes from behind her and puts a rose up to her face.

Nikolas whispers, "A beautiful flower for the most beautiful woman."

Nadine smiles and takes the flower in her hand.

Nikolas sees her reaction and smiles. He was happy that this was working and she wasn't running from him.

Nadine turns around and faces Nikolas.

"What is all of this Nikolas?"

"I thought you could use a break. I heard you've pulled a double shift. So I thought of how tired and hungry you would be."

"That's so sweet. I'm actually starved."

"Then, Madame your blanket awaits."

Nikolas offers his hand and she takes it and smiles.

Nikolas leads her towards the blanket and helps her to the ground. Nikolas sits besides her and offers her a drink. He had a thermos of coffee which she gladly accepts. He figured the heat would keep her warm on this unusual not too cold of a night for this time of year. Also, he thought the caffeine would try to keep her awake so she wouldn't easily fall asleep on him.

Nikolas said," Help Yourself. I think I went a little overboard."

"A little, huh?"

Nadine picks up a piece of cheese and puts it into her mouth. This was a bit distracting by putting his attention towards her mouth.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect."

"Everything is. More than perfect. Nikolas...You didn't have to go to so much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all."

"Nikolas, the lights...the flowers. No trouble...huh?"

"For you I would do anything."

Nadine smiled and she knew just by looking at him that he was being sincere.

Nikolas grabbed a plate and started making her a platter of food.

"Woah, that's more than enough."

"I have enough food here to serve an army."

"That's no reason to stuff me like a pig."

"Okay."

Nikolas hands the plate to her.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, Sweetie."

Nadine always loved when he called her any type of endearment. When he did this it always felt like they have been together for years and they were an old married couple.

They both started eating. Nadine complimented the food. They started conversing and laughing. After they both ate they both ended up lying on their sides on their elbows facing each other. Nadine thought this was the most amazing and romantic thing anybody has ever done for her. She tried scooting her body closer to him.

"Nikolas, thank you so much for this. It is so amazing. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Well, I think gestures like this should be done all the time for you."

She moved her body even closer to him and they were a mere inch away from each other.

Nikolas knew he needed her to make the first move but his body was reacting to her closeness and her seductive voice.

Her voice became softer and sexier.

"So who do you think should be doing all of these grand gestures?"

"Well, I wish it would be me. Nadine..."

Without Nikolas even saying another word Nadine attacked his lips with hers. She was kissing him hard and passionate and he was kissing her back just as passionately. Nadine turned him over so he was on his back and she continued kissing him lying on his body. She could feel the bulge in his pants which gave her satisfaction that she had that effect on his body. Her hands traveled all over his body.

Nikolas' hands traveled up her back running his hands through her soft hair. He knew she needed to stay in charge. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her off. He didn't want her to ever stop. This is where she belonged always in his arms.

Nadine continued kissing him and she didn't want to stop. She was sitting there eating her food and all she was thinking was how this was such an incredible thing that he did for her. She was thinking what was she doing pushing him away. This is what she wanted the whole time. What she wanted most was Nikolas.

The kisses became softer and slower. She moved her lips down to his neck and continued kissing him there. Nikolas closed his eyes enjoying this woman's lips on his body. Nikolas felt it was his turn to take over. Nikolas flipped her over forcefully shocking Nadine. Nadine always loved this side of him when he wasn't so worried about being polite. Nikolas' body was pressing hard against Nadine. Nadine felt his manhood wanting entrance. Nikolas just kept kissing her on the lips and moved his lips down to her neck. He kissed her breasts through her scrubs and could fell her nipples harden at the contact. He moved his lips down to her stomach and he lifted her top slightly to expose her abs. He kissed her stomach feeling her hot burning skin against his lips. Nikolas knew he better stop or soon it would be a point of no return. He wanted to make love to her right then and there but he didn't want it to be on this rooftop. He brought his lips back up to her mouth and stopped. He got off of her and lies down on his back.

"Why did you stop?" Nadine asked wondering what she did to make him stop

"Nadine, I don't want our first time again to be on a rooftop."

Nadine shook her head.

"Do you always have to be so good and proper?" Nadine asked frustrated

"If you only knew what I was thinking right now of all the things I want to do to you; you wouldn't think I was so good."

Nadine laughed

She cuddled up to him in his arms until Nadine eventually fell asleep. Nikolas lies on the ground with a huge grin on his face thinking of what just occurred. Knowing that Nadine did want him just as much as how he wanted her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Let me know what you think so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Nadine woke up lying in Nikolas' arms. Now Nikolas was deep asleep. She thought of what they almost did before she fell asleep. She became hot and her body filled with desire from the thought. She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms tightly around his body. Nikolas started waking up and he smiled at the sight of her with her arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"No don't be sorry."

"I just couldn't resist you so close but my arms not around you."

"Anytime you want to put your arms around me please feel free to. There's nothing more that I want."

Nadine started forming a plan in her mind.

"So what about that ride home?"

"Okay."

Nikolas was disappointed that she wanted to leave and wanted to go home and break their connection. They packed everything up and carried it down the elevator to his car. Nikolas started the engine and headed to Nadine's apartment. He pulled up to her apartment.

"Can I see you to the door?"

"Yes. I would really like that."

Nikolas parked the car and he got out and ran to her side to open the door.

"Always the gentleman."

Nikolas smiled with her always making fun of his politeness and manners.

They walked to her door. Nikolas wasn't sure what he should do next. Should he kiss her, hug her, kiss her on the cheek.

"Would you like to come in?"

Nikolas shook his head yes. She unlocked the door and opened the door so they both could enter.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Nikolas sits down on the couch and thinking how well the place suited her. It was cheery and comfortable just like Nadine. She sits down next to him and there was an awkward silence between them. Neither of them knew what they should do or what last night meant to the other. If Nikolas didn't stop them she would have made love to him and had no regrets about it.

"This is crazy. We are acting like a couple of teenagers."

"I didn't want to be too forward. I don't want to scare you like I did on the docks."

"Is that what you think you did?"

"Yes. I was moving too fast."

"Nikolas, I couldn't trust myself. I want you so much. I wanted you that day and I know if I went back with you I would have ended up in your bed. I wanted you like how I want you right now."

"You want me?"

"So much it hurts. Do you want me?"

"Like I've never wanted anyone before."

"Then what are we waiting for."

They both started kissing each other. Nadine pushed him until he was on his back on the couch. Nadine lies on top of him running her hands all over his body. Suddenly, Nadine gets off the couch and walks away. He stares at her stunned wondering what was wrong.

"Nadine, where are you going?"

"To the bedroom. Would you like to join me?"

Nikolas follows.

Nadine goes into the bedroom and lies down waiting for Nikolas to join her. Nikolas kneels on the bed before Nadine. She reaches up and unbuttons his shirt and takes it off. Nadine starts kissing his chest moving down to his abs. She unbuckles his belt. Nikolas takes her top off over her head. He starts kissing her passionately until she was on her back and he was on top of her. Their tongues were dancing with each other. He moves his mouth down her neck raining kisses on her soft skin down to her chest. He unfastens her bra and removes it. He gently massages her one breast while he takes the other breast and puts her nipple in his mouth sucking and rubbing it against his tongue. Nadine threw her head back enjoying this man worshipping her body. Nikolas' mouth kept moving south down to her stomach raining kisses on his travel. He removes her pants and underwear. He kisses her inner thigh and then moves to her inner core slowly working his tongue in her special spot. He slowly moves his tongue faster until he can feel her go over the edge and can feel her convulse underneath himself. He goes up to her lips and lightly kisses her and waits patiently for her to come down from her high. She pulls his face towards her and kisses him and turns him on his back. She moves her lips to his neck then kisses every section of his chest. She runs her tongue down to his abs and unbuttons his pants and takes them off. She kisses his bulge though his boxers. She slowly removes them and takes his manhood in her mouth. She worked him until he was on the brink then he turns her over and they finally become one. They moved together in unison. They moved faster and faster until they both climaxed together and stayed like that as one for awhile. She turned over and he wrapped his arms around her and they laid in each others arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Nikolas woke up the next morning to find Nadine still asleep next to him. He lies on his side staring down at her. He just watched her until she started to wake up. Nadine saw him watching her and smiled.

"Good Morning"

"Good Morning"

"What are you looking at?"

"You"

"Why?"

"Because you're just so beautiful."

Nadine smiled and lies on her side facing him and brought her lips up to his kissing him softly.

"Nadine, I think we should talk about…"

Nadine's lips came crashing on his again.

Nadine says between kisses, "Do you really want to talk right now? I can think of so many better things we can do."

Nikolas smiled under her mouth and kisses her passionately back. He pushes her over on her back and gets on top of her and pulls the covers over his back so his body has full contact with her naked body and they make love again. He fell over onto his back when they had finished making love exhausted. She nestled into his arms.

"Wasn't that so much better than talking?"

"Oh, Yeah…but Nadine we are going to have to talk about this."

"We can talk later. I just want to enjoy this."

Nikolas smiled to her, "Okay…When is the next time you have to work?"

"Tomorrow."

"You mean I could have you all to myself."

"Yeah…If you want to."

"Oh yes. I want."

"Good then you're stuck with me."

"Poor me."

Nadine laughed at Nikolas wanting her all to himself.

"You hungry?"

"Famished."

"Good…I'll make you breakfast."

Nadine and Nikolas got out of bed. Nadine put on a robe and Nikolas put on his boxers and pants which left him shirtless. They go into the kitchen and Nikolas sits at the kitchen table while he watched her start to make breakfast.

"Can I help you with anything?" he says while coming from behind her and puts his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Would I do that? I just want to help."

"Okay…Why don't you get the juice from the fridge and make a pot of coffee?"

"Okay."

Nikolas goes to the fridge and takes the juice out. He then sees the canister of coffee sitting on the counter. He stares at the canister. Nadine looks over at Nikolas wondering was he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the directions on how to make the coffee."

"You've never made coffee before? Of course. I'm sorry babe. I forgot who I was talking to."

Nadine comes over to Nikolas and puts her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek.

"Just show me what to do and I can do it."

"Okay…"

Nadine gives him directions and she continues to make breakfast. Nikolas gets the plates, silverware, mugs and glasses out. She smiles when she sees him trying to be helpful. She puts breakfast on the table and they begin to eat. After breakfast they clean up the kitchen and head to the living room and both sit on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" Nadine asks

"What would I need? I have everything I want right here."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"You"

Nikolas kisses her lips softly.

"You're so sweet. You were always the sweetest guy I've ever known."

"Do you want to talk now?"

"Okay."

"I just want to know where we stand. What last night meant and our future? I think you know my answer to these questions and how I feel. What do you want?"

"I think we both want the same thing."

"So, I want a relationship with you. Way more than friendship. Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

"Good. I think last night is a start of something good. But there is a question I'm afraid to ask."

"What?"

"Do you forgive me for all of the rotten things I have done before?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Good because I always want to be as close to you as humanly possible."

"Good because I want the same thing. Nikolas it's always been you. Always."

Nikolas hugs her and kisses her earlobe. They're both content and happy with their conversation. It was the first time since they've known each other where they actually felt they had a chance of making this work. Before there was Emily and then there was Rebecca. Now there was just the two of them and nobody to get in there way of being happy.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Let me know what you think. Do you think this is going in the right direction?


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks went by with Nadine and Nikolas hanging out. She would hang out at Wyndamere or he would go to her apartment. He took her out a lot such as to the Metrocourt for dinner. They would take long walks on the grounds of Spoon Island or go riding together. Whatever they did it was always together.

One afternoon they were lying on the couch in the sitting room. When Spencer came in and jumped on them giggling and laughing.

"What are you doing?" Nadine asked while tickling him. Spencer kept giggling and he was begging her to stop. She stopped and then he started tickling her and then Nikolas joined in. They continued attacking her; Nadine was laughing and begging them to stop. Nikolas finally stopped but Spencer wouldn't give up. Spencer kept attacking her until he started to get tired and then Nadine laid and tried to recover.

"You too are no fair."

"Us, what did we do?"

"Oh, the two of you are so innocent."

"You said it not me."

Nadine laughed at the two of them sitting there pretending to be so innocent. Spencer put his arms around Nadine's neck. Nikolas smiled at Spencer showing affection towards Nadine. It's been awhile since Spencer really had showed affection towards anyone. He has had so much lost in his short life. First his mother died then Emily who had grown attached to have died. Nikolas was happy that he was growing attached to Nadine and showing her affection. Nikolas lies on the couch, Nadine lies against one side of his body and Spencer lies against the other side. The three of them lie there peaceful for a few minutes until Spencer couldn't sit still anymore.

"I want to play a game. Let's play something, Nadine."

"Okay. What do you want to play?"

Spencer runs out and goes to his room.

Nikolas wraps his arms around Nadine's shoulders and kisses her cheek.

"You know he's crazy about you?"

"Well, I'm crazy about him too."

"I'm glad because I'm crazy about you too."

Nikolas kisses her lips and then Spencer walks in.

"Ugh"

They both start laughing at his reaction.

"You know one day you'll want a beautiful woman to kiss you."

"I don't think so. That is so gross."

Nikolas smiled at his response.

"Come on let's play."

Spencer takes the top off the Chutes and Ladder's game and starts setting it up. Nadine helps him set up the game and they soon start playing the game and having a great time and laughing. Nadine soon started losing and Spencer was winning. Nadine started noticing the little boy cheating.

"You little cheat. Spencer you are so cheating."

Spencer starts laughing.

"You're just like your father."

"Excuse me??"

"I say that in the very best possible way."

"Oh is that what that was? How can I possibly take that in a good way?"

"Oh I didn't mean to hurt your feelings baby."

Nadine kisses him lightly on his lips and he smiled.

"You didn't. I just wanted you to do that." He smirks.

Nadine hits him in the arm.

They continued and finished playing the game.

"Nadine, are you going to sleep over tonight?" Spencer asked

"Do you want me to sleep over?"

"Yes…and you can sleep in my room?"

"Excuse me? If Nadine's sleeping here tonight it's going to be in my room tonight." Nikolas responded.

"Your daddy always gets jealous when I pay attention to any other man."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Well, I never had two men fight over me. I like it. What about a compromise. Spencer, why don't we both sleep in your father's bedroom tonight?"

The three of them spent the rest of the day together. They played together and had a nice dinner together. That night Nadine and Spencer fell asleep in Nikolas' arms. All Nikolas thought was how perfect this was to have the two most important people in his life right here with him at this very moment. Life couldn't get any better. He knew his life was perfect right now. He has the perfect son and a perfect woman in his life. He never wanted to forget this moment and knew at that exact moment he didn't ever want to lose Nadine from his life and wanted to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful woman.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Let me guys know what you think. Do you want me to continue or do you want me to end it soon?


	15. Chapter 15

One month later

Nadine was at work and was in the supply closet taking inventory. She went up on the step ladder so she could take inventory of the items higher than she could reach. She heard the door open and looked back to see who came in. It was Dr. Harrison looking for some supplies.

"Hi. Dr. Harrison."

"Please call me Greg."

"Okay."

The doctor asked her for some supplies. She looked for them and reached for them. As she was reaching Greg was admiring the view; the view of her ass as she reached higher. Nadine started to lose her footing and fell backwards and before she knew it she was in Greg's arms.

Nikolas came by the hospital to surprise Nadine by showing up before her break. He gets off the elevator and goes to the nurse's station and asks where Nadine was and they let him know she was taking inventory.

Nadine fell into Greg's arms when she fell off the ladder to the get the supplies that she needed.

"Thanks…You can put me down now."

"Okay."

Greg puts her down but his hands were still around her waist.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

Before Nadine could say or do a thing he pulled her closer to him and pulls her head towards him and starts kissing her.

Nikolas opens the door to the supply closet and sees Nadine kissing another man. She was kissing that doctor who she was flirting with before. Nikolas walks out furious with her for wanting to kiss any one other than him. She was the only one he wanted or thought about kissing. Their relationship meant a lot to him but maybe it didn't mean as much to her. Nikolas got on the elevator and there was no sign that he was ever there.

Nadine was standing there letting this guy kiss her. She was shocked that he would make such a bold move. She had no idea it was even coming. But she didn't want it. She was not kissing him back but she wasn't pushing him away either. She finally got over the initial shock and wondered what the hell she was doing and finally pushed him away.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you…what does it look like?"

He tried to make a move to kiss her again but she pushed him away.

"In case you didn't know I'm in a relationship."

"Yes I know. But he doesn't have to know about this."

"I think you got the wrong impression of me. I don't do this sort of thing."

"Admit it you liked it."

"No I didn't that's why I pushed you off of me. I didn't even kiss you back."

"It took you long enough. Admit it you're attracted to me."

"Sorry to break it to you but I'm not and you're a total jerk if you think I would cheat on my boyfriend."

Nadine walks out of the closet furious.

Later that night

Nikolas was at Lucky and Liz's telling them about what he saw earlier that day.

"I can't believe she is cheating on me. I love Nadine but obviously she doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Nikolas, calm down. Don't fly off the handle yet. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation. Get the facts first then react," Liz responded.

"REASONABLE EXPLANATION! Her lips were on his that is the only fact I need."

"Calm Down."

The doorbell rings.

Liz goes to answer it.

"Hi Nadine." Liz kisses Nadine on the cheek.

Nadine walks in the house and goes over to Nikolas to kiss him but he turns his head.

Nadine looks at him strangely. Nikolas couldn't even look at her.

"Lucky I need your help in the kitchen." Liz said pulling Lucky's arm.

Nikolas gives them pleading looks not to leave him alone with her.

"Nikolas what's wrong?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe the cold shoulder you're giving me."

"I'm not giving you a cold shoulder. Maybe it's your guilty conscience."

"Guilty Conscience? What are you talking about?"

Liz and Lucky reenter the room; neither of them even realizing their presence.

"Nikolas, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you. At the hospital."

"You saw me what?"

Nadine gives him a look like she has no idea what he's talking about.

"I saw you kissing that doctor."

Nadine starts laughing.

"I don't find this the least bit funny," Nikolas says while giving her the dirtiest look.

"I'm sorry Nikolas. I didn't mean to laugh but you actually think there's something going on between me and Greg."

"So, Greg's his name."

"Nikolas, there's nothing going on. If you waited two seconds after you saw us in a lip lock you would have seen me push him off of me.

"Oh"

"Oh…Nikolas, don't you know me better than that? I would never do that to you."

"I'm sorry. I overreacted and jumped to conclusions."

"Nikolas, it's okay. But you have to trust me okay. If this is ever going to work we need to trust each other."

"Okay. I do trust you baby. But when I saw you in his arms I guess I got jealous and all reason went out of my head."

"It's okay…I've been there."

She kisses him on the lips and turns towards Liz and Lucky.

"I'm so sorry we just had a fight in front of you."

"It's okay. We're just glad you cleared the air." Lucky said

"Come on let's have dinner." Liz said

Nadine intertwines her arm with his and he puts his arm around her and kisses her earlobe and they walk into the dining room together.


	16. Chapter 16

Nadine and Nikolas leave to go back to Wyndamere after dinner. She felt they needed to talk about what occurred that day. They go to the sitting room at Wyndamere and they both sit on the couch.

"I feel like I should explain what happened today at the hospital."

"You don't have to. I believe you when you say there is nothing going on."

"I know you do but I want to. I was taking inventory in the supply closet. Then, Dr. Harrison came in and needed some supplies. Of course what he needed was out of my reach. So I was up on the ladder reaching for them when I lost my balance and he caught me as I fell. At first I had to ask him to please let me down. He finally put me down and just started kissing me. I guess I was in shock that I didn't stop him at first but I did not kiss him back. Then, when the shock wore off I pushed him away. But what really got me was when I asked what he was doing. He said things like how I was attracted to him and that you didn't have to know anything about it. I called him an ass from even insinuating I would cheat on you and I left him there. Nikolas, I just want you to know I would never do that to you or anyone and I don't want him. I just want you. The only lips I want on mine or my body is yours."

"Good. I'm glad and I feel the same way. I was so afraid tonight that I lost you once again and I couldn't bear that thought. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you and I…."

Nadine cut him off.

"What did you say?"

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tears started to form in her eyes.

Not the reaction Nikolas was expecting.

"Why are you crying?"

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you to say those words to me?"

"I know and I was an idiot before for not seeing what we had."

"Yes but I love you anyway."

"I'm glad for that. I'm so lucky that I have you in my life."

"I'm lucky too."

"How do you put up with me especially how I was acting tonight? Accusing you of having an affair which is crazy. I know you better than anyone and I know you wouldn't do that. That's just not you."

"Nikolas, I understand where you could have got that impression and one thing about loving someone is the ability to forgive. I do love you so very much."

"I love you too."

Nikolas kisses her and picked her up and they ended up making love celebrating their declaration of love towards each other.

Later that night

They lay in bed holding each other.

"I'm sorry how I just blurted out how I love you. I wanted it to be more romantic."

"You know I don't need big romantic gestures. I don't need flowers surrounding me and expensive jewelry. All I need is you. There was nothing more romantic than us sharing our feelings for each other. Okay."

"Okay. That's one of the many reasons I love you so much."

"What is?"

"How real you are. You don't have grand expectations. You don't expect extravagant gifts or gestures. When I do things for you you're shocked and surprised that I would want to do it for you. A lot of women would expect me with my background to buy them jewelry and take them away on expensive trips; but not you. Don't get me wrong. I will do all those things for you because I want to do wonderful things for you because I love you and you deserve it."

"You know you don't have to. I'm just happy being here with you and Spencer."

"See what I mean and I also love how you are with Spencer. You genuinely love spending time with him."

"I love Spencer because he's a great kid and because he's his father's son."

"Remember what I said earlier of wanting to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we start it sooner than later?"

"What are you saying?"

"Marry me?"

Nadine turns to face him.

"What??"

"Marry me? Marry me, Nadine?"

Nadine smiles.

"Nikolas, I would love to do nothing more but I think we need to slow down a bit. I want us to do this right. Let's just enjoy being with each other. Don't get me wrong. I want to marry you someday. I just want us to do things right and not to rush things."

"Okay fine. Thanks for busting my bubble."

"Nobody's bursting any bubbles here. We just admitted we loved each other for the very first time. I think that's a first step towards marriage. But we still have so many steps in between."

"Always the practical one," Nikolas jokes.

Nadine lays her head on his chest and rubs her hand down his chest to his stomach.

"Now tell me is there anything better than this?"

"No, everything is just perfect now."

"Absolutely."

"I hate to break this moment. I know you said it was too soon to talk marriage but how about moving in here with us? Nadine, I know you said you want to take things slow but it's almost like you live here now."

"Yes. I would love to move in with you and Spencer."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Now everything is more than perfect."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don't worry guys. I have something coming up that might be an unexpected twist to some.

Please read and review


	17. Chapter 17

The Next Day

Nikolas got up the next morning and headed to the hospital. Nadine had off that day and she was spending it with Liz on a shopping spree. Last night things between Nadine and him had ended on such a good note. She would be moving in with Spencer and him which made him incredibly happy. But in the back of his mind the event that occurred earlier yesterday was still bothering him. That was the main reason he was at the hospital. He needed to confront this doctor and put him into his place. He gets into the elevator and heads up to the fifth floor and walks over to the nurse's station. He saw Epiphany there and headed over towards her.

"Hi, Epiphany. Is Dr. Harrison on duty?"

"Yes he is. Unfortunately he's with a patient right now."

"Okay. Can you please call me when he's free? I need to talk to him right away."

He hands over his cell phone # to her.

"Sure"

"Thank you."

Then, Nikolas walked away. Epiphany usually didn't doing any bidding for the benefactor that didn't pertain to her job. But she felt Mr. Cassadine needed to talk to the doctor for some reason and she didn't want to say no.

Nikolas walked towards his office in the hospital. He sat down at his desk trying to think what he was going to say to him. He just couldn't lose his cool and just needed to let this guy know to stay away from his girlfriend. He started looking at some documents on his desk and then his cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mr. Cassadine, its Epiphany. Dr. Harrison is done with his patient and at the nurse's station right now."

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

Nikolas left his office and headed back towards the Nurse's station. He arrives and sees the doctor flirting with a nurse.

"How about Friday night?"

"No I don't think so."

The nurse then walked away. Nikolas thought this guy was a certifiable jerk. He then walked over towards him.

"Dr. Harrison?"

"Yes."

The doctor turns his head and sees Mr. Cassadine and knew exactly what this was about.

"Do you have any idea who I am? "

"Yes. Mr. Cassadine. Right?"

"Yes. That's right. Do you think we could talk for a few minutes alone?"

"Sure."

They headed to the elevator and went up to the rooftop.

"Do you know who my girlfriend is?"

"You're dating Nadine, right?"

"That's right. Now I have a problem of what happened here yesterday."

"Look. I don't know what she told me. She just kissed me and I told her I wasn't interested. She really didn't seem to like that. I don't know what she told you but she came onto me."

Nikolas started laughing.

"There's no reason to lie. Nadine told me everything and I'm sorry I'm more inclined to believe Nadine over you. Look. I'm just here to tell you to keep your hands off of Nadine."

Dr. Harrison stood there silently.

Nikolas continued, "Nadine told me everything that happened and she told me about you saying she didn't have to tell me. Look I know you're obviously not in a relationship or a serious one at that. I know you're just trying to get into her pants. But you can't. We love each other and are going to be together and you can't break us up with your games."

"I'm not the one playing games."

"Look I don't know what you're trying to pull trying to convince me Nadine was the one coming on to you. I know Nadine and she would never even do that to anyone. I don't want to continue to argue with you about this. I just want to let you know you need to stay away from her or suffer the consequences. If you want to go after her then you will be in the fight of your life. I don't plan on ever letting her go as long as she loves me too."

"Give me a break. So what you're the love of each other's lives and nothing can come between your love for one another. Get a life, Romeo."

"Look I don't claim to be some Romeo and Nadine is my Juliet. But you have no idea of our history. I lost her once because I was an idiot and wouldn't let the woman I loved more than anything in this world go and wouldn't accept the idea that she was gone and that I could love again. Now I have Nadine back in my life and we love each other. Now she is the woman that I love more than anything in this world and I refuse to let her go."

"Whatever, man. I really couldn't care less about your relationship with each other. I'm sorry I don't believe in one love of each other's lives crap. All I know is Nadine is a very beautiful woman and sexy as hell and If I really want her I'll get her with nothing standing in my way. That includes you. I always get what I want."

Nikolas is starting to get furious at this guy talking like Nadine is a piece of property.

"I do know how attractive and sexy Nadine is. But trust me if you go after her in the end you'll just be alone. She doesn't really give a damn about you and your ego. Nadine isn't a piece of property that you want this second and can throw away the next. Nadine is a wonderful woman who is loving and kind and is precious and I will always treat her that way."

"Look this is really not getting us anywhere. You're obviously not willing to give her up and maybe I really want her in my bed. In the end that is just where she'll be."

Nikolas had enough and punched him in the face.

Dr. Harrison is lying on the ground his mouth bleeding.

"Just stay the hell away from her."

Nikolas then leaves.

"I always get what I what," Dr. Harrison muttered after Nikolas left

Later that Night

Nikolas storms in Wyndamere still furious with that doctor. He goes into the sitting room throwing things around. Nadine comes in when she hears all the commotion.

"That man is the biggest creep. I just wanted to throttle him."

"Who is?"

"That doctor. Dr. Harrison."

"Wait. You went to see Dr. Harrison? Why?"

"To tell him to stay away from you."

"You didn't have to. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself."

"I know you are. I just felt I needed to talk to him."

"Okay. What happened?"

"First he played like you were coming onto him."

"That creep."

"I know. Then I told him I would never believe him and that he couldn't come between us. I told him how much we loved each other. The he said he always gets what he wants and he wants you in his bed."

"What a sleaze! I would never."

"I know and I punched him."

Nadine starts laughing.

"What is so funny?" Nikolas says with a serious look on his face

"You really punched him?"

"Of course I did."

Nadine puts her arms around his neck.

"My hero."

Then Nikolas laughs and starts to lighten up.

"I would do anything for you."

"I know you would."

She hugs him tightly and whispers in his ear.

"Do you want to see what I bought today?"

He looks at her strangely; like he really wanted to see some clothing.

He said "okay."

They go up to their bedroom and he sits on the bed while she goes into the closet to get the clothing.

He waits patiently and a few minutes later she comes out in a black and white teddy.

He looks at her taking in the sight of her barely wearing anything at all.

"Do you like it?"

He swallows and says "Yes. I like it a lot."

She smiles and goes over towards the bed and he gets up and puts his arms around her waist. He starts kissing her slowly which turns passionately very quickly. He then moves his lips to her neck. He moves the straps off her shoulders so he could kiss her bare skin. He moves his lips down to her chest and kisses her through the thin material of the teddy. He gets down on his knees and moves the material up exposing her stomach. He kisses her bare skin and moves his mouth so he was kissing her through her panties. She moaned softly. He could feel the warmth and stayed like that just kissing her through the thin lace material. He brings one of her legs up laying it on his shoulder giving him better access. He kept kissing her and he could feel her wetness seep through the material. He brings he leg down so he could take off her panties. He brings her leg back up and started moving his tongue in her inner core. Moving slowly as she moaned for more. Moving faster as she asked for it until she finally came. He got off his knees and brought his mouth to her lips and kissed her deeply. He finally brought her straps down so the teddy could fall to the floor. She was now fully naked in front of him leaving her totally exposed while he is still fully dressed. He backs her up to the bed. She sits on the bed and she finally starts undressing him. She unbuttons his shirt and takes it off and then starts unbuttoning his pants and brought it down to his knees. He removes his pants so now he is just in his boxer briefs. She starts to remove his boxers brushing her hands over the bare skin of his behind. He moves his feet so he could remove the boxers. She stares at his manhood bulging wanting her immediate attention. She takes him in her mouth working him expertly. He was moaning and running his hands through her soft curls. She continued working him until he came. She lies back on the bed while he went right on top of her. They kissed each other enjoying each other's mouths while their tongues massaged the others. He started growing again positioning himself inside of her. They started moving together and moved faster and faster. He took her breasts and nipple into his mouth one at a time. Then they climaxed together at the same time and they held each other until the wave passed. They laid in the bed holding each other for awhile.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of that," Nadine said jokingly.

"I know. I never knew it could be so amazing with someone until you came along. It's like we were made for each other."

Nadine smiled.

"I know. I can't believe I was pushing you away for so long. I'm glad you didn't give up on me."

"I would never give up on you or us. I love you way too much."

"I love you too."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please let me know what you think. I wanted to give you a love making scene before all the drama unfolds. Please Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18

6 months later

Nadine lies in bed and she started sneezing. The whole bed had tissues covering it. Nikolas came in with a tray filled with juice, hot soup, hot tea, and a beautiful little bouquet of flowers Spencer had picked for her and sat it on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, thanks for asking."

"We'll you look beautiful."

"Liar."

"You're always beautiful."

Nadine laughs at his attempt of trying to cheer her up.

"The flowers are beautiful."

"Spencer picked them for you."

"Awe, that's so adorable. Tell him thank you for me."

"I will. He just wants you to get better."

Nikolas continues.

"Now I'm here to take care of you. Today, I'm your nurse. Just call me Nurse Nik. Now let's get some soup in you."

Nadine laughed.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to get something into you. You haven't eaten all day."

Nikolas brings up a spoonful of soup up to her mouth.

"Now open wide."

Nadine opens her mouth and he puts a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

"You know I can feed myself."

"Nope, I like taking care of you."

"You're always taking care of me."

Nikolas continues feeding her the soup until it was all gone. He pulled the covers back over her.

"Now get some sleep."

"I can't sleep."

"Is there anything I can do to make you go to sleep?"

Nikolas pulls back the covers and gets in bed with her.

"Nikolas, what are you doing?"

"I just want to lay down with you. Don't worry I'm not going to try anything."

"Like I think you would me in this condition."

He holds her from behind and kisses her hot skin.

"Now go to sleep."

Before he knew it she was fast asleep and he just laid there holding her in his arms.

2 weeks later

Nadine was working at the hospital late and all she wanted was to go home to Wyndamere. She had moved into Wyndamere about four months ago and she loved living with Nikolas and Spencer. She was so happy there because of the fact that she got to spend every night with the two of them and falling asleep in Nikolas' arms. Wyndamere wasn't what she had pictured as her ideal home but with the two men in her life it just seemed perfect and that was all that mattered to her. As she daydreamed about her home and her big bed Dr. Harrison passed by her and stared at her. Ever since he had kissed her she had tried to keep her distance not to be accused of leading him on. Nadine left the nurse's station and decided to go into a room to get a few minutes of sleep since things were slow. She told epiphany where she was going and went to find a room and lies down on the bed. She fell fast asleep and she was at Wyndamere in their bedroom. She started dreaming of Nikolas and her making love. But there was something wrong they weren't Nikolas' lips. She knew his kisses more than anything in this world. She started waking up and realized it was because Nikolas wasn't there instead it was Dr. Harrison who was kissing her and she tried pushing him away. But he was too strong for her. She started punching him with her fists and tried to move her head so he didn't have access to her mouth. It was of no use; he wasn't budging. She bit down on his lip and he finally got off her lips. His lip was bleeding but he wasn't getting off of her.

"YOU BITCH."

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!"

He placed his hand over her mouth and moved his lips to her neck and started kissing her there. She started kicking him and still continued punching him. She tried to move to get his hand off of her mouth but he was way too strong. He moved his hands to her breasts and was groping her. Tears started streaming down her face she had never been so scared. He then slides his hands into her pants and underwear and was massaging her. She didn't give up fighting. He then pulled down her pants and underwear to her knees and started pulling down his pants. She knew she had to do something more so she bit down hard on his hand. He removed his hand because of the pain. She screamed a bloodcurdling scream and yelled for help. He slapped her across the face hard.

"Shut the hell up. You know you want this too."

He put his hand back over her mouth and she shook her head no. She suddenly felt weight being lifted off of her.

Dr. Drake was outside in the halls when he suddenly heard a scream and someone yelling for help. He went into the direction from where the scream was coming from. He came across the room and went inside. He saw too people having sex and was about to leave but he then saw the woman trying to fight the man off of her. He realized the woman was being raped. He pulled the man off of the woman.

As soon as Nadine realized what was happening she pulled up her underwear and pants and curled herself in a ball on the bed. Dr. Drake turned and realized it was Nadine.

"Nadine, Are you okay?"

She just shook her head yes.

He yelled for help and Dr. Hunter came in. Dr. Drake instructed him to keep him here and don't let him go. He then goes over to Nadine.

"Come on Nadine. Can you get up and walk?"

"Yeah."

She slowly gets up and he puts his arm around her helping her to walk. He walked her out to the nurse's station.

"Someone call the police! Someone was attacked." Dr. Drake commanded.

Epiphany picked up the phone. Liz saw the appearance of Nadine and knew she was the one that was attacked. She saw the look in her eye that she once had. She rushes over to Nadine.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Nadine just shook her head yes.

"Nadine, I think you should be examined."

"No. I'm okay."

"Nadine, do you want me to call Nikolas?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Nikolas is going to kill me if I didn't call him."

"Excuse me Ms. Crowell. Would you like to come down to the station and make a statement?"

"Okay."

Nadine goes off with the officers.

Liz gets on the phone.

"I think you need to get down to the police station."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please let me know what you think. I appreciate all reviews I can get. If you don't like something let me know; that's the only way I can improve.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry It took so long to update the story. But I have been really busy. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks

* * *

Nikolas drove as fast as he could. Liz was pretty cryptic on the phone. All she said was something happened to Nadine at the hospital and she was at the police station being questioned. He had no idea what happened but all he knew is that Nadine needed him and that was enough. He came into the police station looking for Nadine but she was nowhere in sight. He inquired about her and they told him she was currently in the interrogation room and to take a seat. He sat down and just waited staring at the door to the interrogation room. He then saw a police officer bringing in a man with cuffs that he recognized. It was that doctor that he found kissing Nadine all those months ago. So many thoughts were going through his mind at that moment. He didn't know what happened. All he knew is that the reason Nadine was here was most likely because of him. The police took him back to a cell. Then, Nikolas sees Nadine come out of the interrogation room. Right now she was talking to one of the police officers but he knew something was off. The police officer gave her his business card and she turned and saw Nikolas there. He stood up when he saw that she had spotted him. She was staring at him and she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

He just held her in his arms sensing that was all she needed at that moment and they stayed in that embrace for a few minutes.

He whispered," Baby, what happened?"

"Just hold me and never let me go," Nadine said emotionally.

"Always...Always."

"Can we go home?"

"Of course."

Nikolas turned his body and held her shoulder against his chest so they didn't lose contact.

They went back to Wyndamere and Nadine didn't say a word all the way there. He knew something was wrong but had no idea what happened. They went into the bedroom. He just stood there waiting for her to say something.

"I'm going to take a shower, okay."

"Okay, I'll be here when you get out."

Nadine goes into the bathroom and goes into the shower. She starts scrubbing her body trying to wipe any sign of him touching her. She starts crying in the shower and falls to the floor and stayed like that for quite a few minutes. Awhile later she comes out of the bathroom with no sign of her breakdown in the shower. Nikolas is laying there in bed with his pajamas on and watches as Nadine appears from the bathroom. He pulls back the covers and she goes into the bed and places her head on his chest. She was enjoying being in the arms of this man who would never hurt her or ever do anything like what Dr. Harrison had done to her. She lays in his arms for a few minutes not saying a word to each other.

"Now do you want to tell me what happened tonight?"

She didn't respond.

There were a few more minutes of silence.

"I think I should. But first you have to promise to stay calm and don't do anything crazy."

She sits up in the bed and faces him and then they were both sitting up with their backs against the headboard looking at each other. A million thoughts were going through his mind at that moment all he knew was what she was about to say could not be good.

"Okay. I'll try. What happened?"

"Nikolas, do you remember Dr. Harrison?"

"Yes."

"Well he tried to rape me tonight."

"WHAT!!! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?"

"Calm. Remember?"

Nikolas was doing nothing but freaking out and all he was thinking about how he was going to kill that asshole.

"Okay...I'm really trying Nadine. But how can I be calm after you tell me something like that? Right now I just want to kill that bastard."

"I know, honey."

"Nadine, please tell me what happened? That's if you can. I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"No. I do. I think I need to tell you what happened. I was at the hospital working late and felt tired and it was dead so I decided to try to get some sleep in a room. I was sleeping and dreaming about you. I was dreaming of you kissing me but then I felt something was wrong. I realized they weren't your lips I was kissing. I suddenly opened up my eyes and he was on me kissing me. I tried pushing him off of me. I was punching him and kicking him but he wouldn't get off of me. I bit his lip but he became very angry and put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and he moved his mouth down to my neck and started groping my breasts."

Tears were streaming down her face.

"It's okay. You can stop." He wiped her tears from her face.

"No. I need to tell you everything."

He saw the determination in her eyes and knew she needed to do this.

She continued.

"He then put his hand into my underwear and was fingering me. He pulled down my pants and underwear and pulled down his pants. I bit his hand and he removed it from my mouth so I started screaming. Then, Patrick Drake came in and pulled him off of me."

Nikolas didn't know what to say.

Nadine waited for him to say something but he didn't say a word.

"You hate me don't you? You think I'm dirty for letting him touch me," Nadine said with tears in her eyes.

Nikolas cups her face into his hands.

"Nadine, this is not your fault. And in no way would I ever hate you or think that you were dirty. You're so beautiful and pure. I hate what he did to you and I hate that I wasn't there to protect you from that creep." Nikolas says with tears in his eyes.

He takes her into his arms and kisses the top of her head and presses her head against his cheek.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Nikolas, you can't always be there to protect me every second of the day."

"But I want to be. I'll always be here for you. I know this is a stupid question but are you okay?"

Nadine starts crying and holds him closer.

"No, I don't think so."


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry it took so long to update but I want to update all my stories within the next few weeks. Also I have another one shot I will be posting. Thanks for your patience and please let me know what you think. This chapter is shorter than usual but I hope you still like it. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

Thanks and Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Nikolas was knocking on the door. After what seemed like the twentieth knock someone finally answered.

"What the hell is going to happen to that creep?"

"Well hello to you too," Lucky said sarcastically.

Nikolas pushes Lucky aside and walks right in.

"What's going on? What are you talking about, Nikolas?"

Then Liz comes down the stairs.

"Nikolas, Lucky doesn't know about what happened last night. I didn't get a chance to tell him. How is she?"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Lucky demanded.

"Last night Nadine was attacked." Liz said.

"What??? Is she okay?" Lucky responded.

"She's a mess. She's trying to be strong and brave but I can see right through it."

"What happened? Where was she attacked?" Lucky inquired.

"At the hospital. Remember a few months ago when that doctor kissed Nadine."

"Yeah."

"Well he decided he wanted a little more than a kiss."

"Did he rape her?"

"He got interrupted before he could finish the job thanks to Patrick Drake but he did enough. He did things to her I can't even think about. It drives me nuts thinking about what he did to her."

"Did she tell you about it?" Liz asked

"Yes."

"Wow." Liz responded

"What?"

"That was pretty soon."

"I know. I was pretty surprised when she told me and how open she was about it."

"But you're worried?" Lucky asked.

"Wouldn't you be?"

"I guess you're right. But what is she doing to make you so concerned?"

"Lucky, I'm more than concerned. I'm scared to death. She's trying to act like nothing happened. She wants to go back to work today."

"Nikolas, it's too soon,' Liz said.

"Try telling her that. Like I said she being open and all but I know she is far from okay."

"What can we do?"

"Liz, can you talk to her?"

"Of course; where is she?"

"She's at Wyndamere."

"You left her alone?"

"I didn't want to but she didn't want me there. I have a meeting this morning and that was her excuse of getting rid of me."

"I'm sure that's not true. She probably just needs time for herself. Give her some time."

Nikolas shook his head yes agreeing with her.

"Can you try convincing her not to go to work today?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks. I should go now. Thanks again."

"Anytime. Bye."

Nikolas leaves.

"What do you think Liz? Is she going to be okay?"

"Lucky, I don't know. I need to see her."

Liz went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Within an hour she was on her way to Wyndamere. Liz arrived and saw Alfred so he could get Nadine for her. She waited in the sitting room. Nadine entered and embraced her friend.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Just fine."

"Are you sure about that? You know you can always talk to me."

"Talk about what? I'm just fine."

"Nadine, I know you and you're not fine."

"Let me guess. You have talked to Nikolas."

"Yes."

"Well he shouldn't have."

"He's concerned and he thought I could help."

"How? Because you're a woman and you can automatically understand what I'm feeling. Liz, No offense but you can't possibly understand."

"I understand more than you think. I have been where you are now. I know how it feels. I know the feeling of being violated, feeling alone, and feeling like you'll never be okay again."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Nadine said looking remorseful.

"It's okay. I just want to be here for you and you to know you're not alone."

"I know I'm being ridiculous. He didn't you know."

"It doesn't make you any less a victim or feel violated than if he did."

"How did you get past it?"

"There isn't a cure. All I can say is time and love helps and you have both of that. God knows Nikolas loves you to death and Spencer thinks of you as a mother."

"I know. Thanks."

"I'm just telling you the truth. Just know I will always be here if you need anything. Call me if you need to talk or just need someone to be there that understands."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this has helped. I really should get ready to go to work."

"Are you sure about that? Going back so soon?"

"Yeah. I can't avoid it forever."

"No but no one would blame you if you took a few days off."

"I can't explain it. I just feel I need to go back."

"Okay. Everyone has their way of dealing and obviously this is yours."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Anytime. Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Don't push Nikolas away. He wants to help but doesn't know how he can. He feels helpless."

Nadine shakes her head yes.

"I know."

Liz goes and hugs Nadine and whispers, "Call me if you need me."

"Thank you Liz."

"Bye"

"Bye."

After Liz leaves Nadine gets ready to go to work and leaves Spoon Island and heads to the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

I know it's been awhile but here is the latest chapter. I know it's smaller than usual but I promise I will have another chapter soon that will be longer. As always let me know what you think.

* * *

Things were pretty slow at General Hospital. So far that day, there were no big accidents or tragedies. Epithany sees Nadine get off the elevator and goes over to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm scheduled to work."

"You don't have to be here. Please go home."

"I need to be. This is my job."

"Take a few days off. You have time."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I need to get back to work."

Nadine walked away and started her normal duties. She did her rounds and chatted up with her fellow nurses. To Nadine it was like any other day.

Nikolas came to the hospital for a few meetings but he really couldn't care less about that. He hated this situation Nadine was in. All he wanted to do was blow off all his meetings and whisk Nadine away. But she wouldn't let him do that. How one man has made the woman he loved feel and how he had affected their lives. Before this their relationship had been amazing filled with love, excitement, and passion. As well as working to build a life together. He had no idea what this meant for their future. He just hoped that she would let him help her get through this. Nikolas sat in his meeting with his head anywhere but in that room. He really just couldn't wait until this day was over with. He glanced at his cell phone double checking that he hadn't missed any call which he hadn't. He tried to focus his attention on the person speaking and focus on business.

Nadine really didn't have much to do but she went most of the afternoon doing her rounds. Nadine was in one of her patients rooms giving her meds then she finished up and went out into the hall. She was walking towards the nurse's station when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She wiped her body around so fast with fear in her eyes. She saw Dr. Harrison in front of her smiling.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nadine."

"Please just leave me alone!"

"Nadine."

He reached forward and she backed up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed

A couple of nurses came when they heard Nadine scream and among them was Liz.

"Nadine, Are you okay?"

"Why won't he leave me alone?"

"Nadine, do you see him here?"

"Don't you?"

"Nadine, he's not here."

"Liz, what are you talking about? He's right over there."

Nadine pointed and Liz looked to where Nadine was pointing to.

"Nadine, it's okay. Your mind is just playing tricks on you. I promise he's not here."

"Liz, I'm not going crazy."

Nadine looked over again to where Dr. Harrison was and he was gone. Matt Hunter was standing in his place.

"I don't understand. He was right there."

"Nadine, I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to."

"Matt, that was you?...I'm so sorry! I didn't…"

"It's fine."

"Nadine, why don't you go home? I can call Nikolas for you."

Nadine shook her head yes.

"Okay just stay right here. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Liz walked away and Nadine felt like a fool. She felt embarrassed and like a total idiot. She walked down the hallway to avoid the staring glances at her.

Ten minutes later Liz came with Nikolas to where Nadine was but there was no sign of her. Liz and Nikolas separated and searched the surrounding area but of no luck. Nadine had totally disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

Here's another chapter...I hope you like the direction the story is taking. Let me know what you think.

Nikolas was busy organizing a search party in order to locate Nadine. The search party included people he knew and some he didn't. One thing was evident that Nadine was loved and well respected. People were coming from all over asking how they could help. He was thankful for everyone that were coming and willing to help to find her. He really had no idea where to start but everyone was divided up to search different parts of town. Nikolas kept busy with the search and tried not to think of all of the horrible things that could happen to Nadine.

They had been out there for hours but still no luck. There was absolutely no sign of her anywhere. They made flyers with her picture asking people that passed by if they had seen her but no one had. It was like she disappeared into thin air. It had been a long day and they decided to stop and start back up first thing tomorrow morning. Nikolas went home in defeat that he was not going to find her that night. The first thing he did when he arrived on Spoon Island was go to the stables and got on Sheba and rode around the grounds in hope that she came home and was somewhere on the grounds. After searching for nearly an hour he gave up and went to the house. He went into the sitting room looking for any sign that she had been there but all he could hear was silence. It was way too quiet. All of the sudden her heard noise outside the room and he ran like the wind. He saw Spencer playing on the foyer.

"Hey, Spencer, come here."

He took his hand and walked him into the sitting room and they sat on the couch.

"Daddy, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No you didn't do anything."

"Oh….Where's Nadine? She promised to play with me when she got home."

"When's the last time you saw her?"

"She went to work. Daddy, Where's Nadine? Did you have a fight?"

"No…I just don't know where she is right now. But don't worry I will find her."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"Nadine is going through something right now that she's having a hard time dealing with. Do you understand?"

"No."

"Well, Nadine's really sad right now."

"Why's she sad?"

"Well, someone hurt her."

"Who would hurt Nadine? She's the nicest person in the world."

Nikolas smiled at Spencer.

"I know she is. Not a very nice man did. So if you're around her and she's not acting like herself, it's not you…it's just that she's sad. Don't worry I'll help her through this."

"I want to help too."

"Okay you can help. We'll get her back soon. Come on let's get you to bed."

Nikolas and Spencer walk upstairs together which usually one of the nannies took care of but since Nadine's presence there they usually do it together.

Nikolas sits on the bed and brings the cover up to his chin.

"I miss Nadine."

"I miss her too. Before you know it she'll be back here tucking you into bed."

"She tells the best stories."

"I know."

Nikolas really had no other words to say.

"Good Night."

"Good Night."

Nikolas left Spencer's room and went into his bedroom. He stared at the empty room with nothing but material possession which meant nothing without her. He went into his pocket and tried calling Nadine's cell phone once again which was probably the fiftieth time today. He heard the ringing come from the room and he looks over at the bureau with the cell phone right on top.

"Damn it," he muttered.

He picked up her phone and looked at all the missed calls which were all from him. He threw it back down on the bureau. He went to the bed and lied down. He stared up at the ceiling and then looked over at the nightstand. He grabbed the picture which had a picture of him and Nadine in it. He lied back down and held the picture frame in the air as he placed his one finger over Nadine's face moving it back and forth.

"Baby, where are you?"

A tear fell from his eye.

He closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
